This new carnation cultivar originated as a sport discovered by me in 1987 at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland. This particular sport was selected for propagation because of its unusual dawn pink coloration and the overall high quality of its apparent growth habit. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer and propagation of this new plant by cuttings continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation so that its homogeneity could be assured.
This proved to be successful and this new carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.